A Turn of Events
by IceHeist
Summary: Instead of escaping from Gutt's ship during Ice Age 4, there is a twist in the plot, with a whole new adventure! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A Turn of Events**

**Hi everyone! I've been wanting to write this for very long now, and finally got down to writing it! XD**

**This story starts right after Manny, Sid, Diego and Granny boards Gutt's ship. What if they stayed on with the pirates?**

**This is my first fanfic, don't be too harsh and please enjoy! :D**

"As much as I'm tempted to join a monkey, Easter bunny, and a giant bag of pudding, I'll pass. Nothing will stop me from getting back to my family."  
As Manny said that, Diego on the other hand, was thinking otherwise. It was because of her. He had not seem another saber for ages, and longed to spend time with another. Especially one who was so attractive, the moment he set his eyes on her... Something about her...

Thoughts were racing through Manny's mind. Should he stay on board Gutt's ship? If not, how would they escape? He just couldn't think straight.

"Wait!" Manny screamed.

The crew just looked at him, as Gutt smirked, knowing that he has new addition to his crew.

"So, joining us?" Gutt asked with an impatient tone. Manny just nodded.

Diego was so happy, just to be able to spend more time gazing at Shira's feminine and muscular body. He didn't mind spending several more days or even weeks away from the herd, just for her. His eyes focused on the saberess at a corner, until Squint had started untying him, which jolted him back into reality. "Understand?" Gutt impatiently asked. Diego just looked up and gave a slight nod.

Late at night, the ship jerked to a stop. Manny was first to feel it, and realized that they were at a shore foreign to him. He woke the rest of the herd up, and made their way off the ship.

All except for Diego, who had stopped next to Shira and gave her a lick on her muzzle.

Shira had realized what was happening and pulled away, leaving Diego all red and embarrassed.

Diego knew that Shira would definitely shout to wake everyone up, and instinctively he pressed her against the wall, restricting her wind pipe. She tried struggling but to no avail... "Shhhhh..." Was all Diego said, until he felt her body go limp, and her eyes closed once again...

Manny had realized what was happening and had signaled to Diego to leave quickly. "WHAT! WE CANT JUST LEAVE HER HERE?!" Diego whispered to Manny.

Manny just rolled his eyes and picked her up with his tusks and left the ship, with Diego.

"Care to explain why we need a saber to come along with us?" Manny grumbled "Well, if we ever get caught by Gutt, don't we need a hostage to stop him from attacking us?" Diego retorted.

"Why can't we use something smaller, like that Easter Bunny?" Diego was out of excuses. "Well, umm... He's... Not as attracti... "

He walked right into Sid, who had his eyes fixed on the sight before them. "No way..." Sid whimpered

"Yes, we're going in there", Manny started walking into the dark, menacing forest ahead of them. "At least that will keep us away from the pirates..."

They found a spot to camp for the night and by then, granny and Sid were dead tired, and fell asleep instantly.

"So what do we do with our prisoner?" Manny puts her down, and slumping down next to her.

"Just leave her to me..."

Diego secretly cuddles next to her after Manny falls asleep, and went in to slumber...

-Shira's POV-  
I slowly opened up my eyes... Where was I? The first thing I was kissed by the golden furred saber and the next, what?! Why is he coming so close to me? Ugh... I'm stuck in between a mammoth... What? They still exist? I tried to unwind myself from the saber's grip, and as I thought I was free, I felt something force my body onto the ground.

-Third person-  
"Where do you think you're going, kitty?" Diego smirked at her.  
Shira just looked away, showing her disapproval.

"Woah... Hold it there Diego! It's not even mating season! Pinning down a female already?" Sid teased Diego.

As Diego looked back, he saw the rest of the herd looking at him. He got off and just then, Diego sensed the presence of the pirates... "They're coming... The pirates, they're coming!" Diego quickly holds Shira's neck in his mouth, but careful not to bite.

"Ah, we've found them, let's show them the punishment for escaping..." As Gutt and his crew sprang out from the bush, Manny tries his best to sound threatening "You won't want to see a dead crew member, now would you?"

"Go ahead! Take Shira's life. I didn't need her anyway. She's a waste of space on board anyway."

Shira was at a lost of words. She put her full trust into Gutt, and that is what she gets in return?

However, she felt faint again, as she felt something piercing her neck.

Manny got ready to fight, along with Diego who has released his grip from Shira and the sloths.

"Let's dance, Manny." Gutt smirked.

**End of chapter one! :D Enjoyed it? Please leave a review! **

**Is switching POVs good? Or should I just stick to third person?**

**Cya Soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! :D**

**I would like to thank GoldenSaber, ecamasiel, Shiego627 and TimberPaw for your reviews! Really appreciate it! :)**

**Since I'm still waiting for school posting results to be out, I have taken time to write my second chapter, since I have the chance to. I'm also really hoping to get in to the school of my choice! :P**

**This also means that the next few chapters will be uploaded pretty fast! But when school starts... :/**

**Anyways, without further ado...**

As Gutt was about to draw his sword made of bone, Diego noticed this and knocked it out of his hands. Gutt, enraged, started a chase, intimidates"Ohhoho... You're messing with the wrong animal!"

The rest of Gutt's crew, having seen what had happened, had all decided to participate in the wild goose chase too.

"Quick! Follow me!" Manny ordered.

"What about Diego?" Sid asks worryingly.

"Don't you get it? It's a distraction! Now quickly, guys!" As Manny pulled Sid and granny up on his back. "What about our prisoner?" Sid exclaims, but it was too late, Manny had heard both a sickening crack below his feet, and something furry. It was over.

-Diego's POV-  
As I turned back, through the thick undergrowth, I could still see them on my trial. How unusual to have these pirates, especially that seel...still being able to chase me so far?

Wait a second... Is is fresh air I smell? Yeah, I must be reaching... A shore! I quickened my pace only to realize that...

IT WAS NO SHORE... it was a cliff! The cliff overlooked a vast portion of the forest, trees stretching over several miles.

I stood at the edge, like a predator being cornered by its prey... I felt the ledge with my legs and... Just happened to have a look down the cliff... HOLY CRAP! It was so far down... And I remembered a similar scene, when I cornered a human and her child...

And what did she do? She jumm...ppped?

Death. It had never crossed his mind that he'll succumb to such fate, so young, without her... Not forgetting he was jumping down a cliff... Not a waterfall!

-third person-  
By then, he was caught up by Gutt and his crew. "Look whose gonna be our hostage now..." Gutt smirked, slowly approaching Diego.

Diego looked down the cliff once again, but no. He couldn't do it.

"Squint! Tie up this saber. We're taking him back."

"I don't think so." Squint senses that Diego will risk it, and jumped off him in the nick of time.

"Oh no! Squint's gone forever, tied up to that lion!" Flynn exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Squint just stood, staring up to the clumsy, big sized seel before him.  
"Oh! There he is!"

Gutt just sighed, and signaled his crew to fall back.

"Ahhhhh!" He imagined himself falling just like the woman, it's just that there was no water!

He fell through the branches and fortunately, the rope that squint had tied him up with had caught a low branch, and cushioned his fall.

"Phew! Well, that was an unorthodox way to escape..." As he used his claws to release the rope, he finally touched the ground, unharmed.

-Diego's POV-  
Where am I? As I looked around, so many questions were running through my head. How will I get out of here? Will I ever find the herd again? Even if I found them, how are we ever gonna get back home?  
But, the biggest question was... Will I ever find her? What? It should have been will she ever like me?  
Then it dawned on me, what if I fatally bit her?

I started dreaming of the perfect life with her... Listening to her voice... Feeling her pelt... Just the thought of her had made me purr.

No... I'll go crazy if I still keep thinking about it... Maybe I should just find some food first, that'll get me thinking straight...

-back at Gutt's crew, third person-

The crew started to unloading food, and starting a fire. Gutt was not going to leave that island without getting his revenge.

-meanwhile with manny...-  
"Manny, I got a feeling... ssshhe's dead... No! You killed Diego's mate... They had something going on already... Why! I wanted to see their cubs and all..." As Sid weeped away on Manny, as Manny just nudged them to go on... "Oh you think too far Sid. Come on we've got to find Diego."

-Diego's POV-  
I sniffed the air, hoping to seek out prey... But this place... It seems so strange... There was a smell of a different animal... Different scents...

At that point in time, I saw a white figure, moving quickly through the dense forest... Wait... White? What was her name again... Shira! That's right!

I sprinted over to the figure, and knocked it over, from the side.

I went up over to her side and shouted "Shira! It's me!"

-Third Person-

"Ugh! Get off me! Who are you?!" She screamed...

"Woah... Shira, did you get into a fight? Where's your canines? You look different..." Diego sounded concerned, as he inspected her...

"You're the one looking weird! Such perculiar teeth..." As she stared at Diego...

-Back with Manny-  
"It's getting late, we better find shelter and fire." Manny was totally exhausted from the day's activities.

They have been walking the whole day and finding Diego seems impossible.

Settling down in a comfortable cave, they brought some fire wood.  
"Nights Manny." Was all Sid said.  
Manny was oblivious to his comment, as he was staring up at the evening sky, with the cloudy moon reflecting light back down, in all it's beauty.

**Chapter 2 done! :D**

**Did I write better in chapter 2? (Well, hopefully I did :P)**

**Anyways, cya guys soon! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter's up!** **Read and review! :D**

A turn of events 3

-third person-  
Diego was perplexed. How can she forget me...?

She started circling around him, just thinking to herself... He has such peculiar teeth... What is he?

"Shira! It's me! The saber who kissed you on the ship!" Diego shook her, after seeing her all dreamy and tried knocking some sense into her.

-Shira's POV-  
I slowly opened my eye as I caught a glimpse of the dim evening sun through the trees... My head was hurting... And where am I?

I attempted to get up again, but was restricted by... a thick, broken branch, probably brought down by a large force. Probably there must have been a storm while I was unconscious... I used my hind legs and all my might to push the branch away, finally getting up and grooming myself clean.

As I looked back at the trench I was stuck in, I realized that it was no storm that had trapped me there... It looked like... giant footsteps?

I should find a cave to stay for the night, it's getting late...

As I lay down, I started thinking about everything... All that has happened today. Did captain Gutt really... Said I was worthless? Maybe it's true... To him.

-Third person-  
"Who is this Shira, you shared a kiss with?" She whispered into his ear, as she circled him once more, gently brushing her fur against his.

When Diego inspected her body again, and finally noticed that it was teeming with spots. "I'm sorry... I must have mistaken. I've gotta get going."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Diego did not reply.

"Listen, it's not safe outside, many more of my kind lurk out there and you're definitely going to need me." She jumped in front of him, seeming all serious.

"Oh yeah? So you can lead me to them?" Diego sarcastically replied.

"I escaped."

That got Diego all curious, as he turned back to see her looking down, on the brink of breaking down.

-Diego's POV-  
How could I even mess up a leopard with Shira? This is simply RIDICULOUS Diego! You're going outta your mind! One side of me was telling me not to console her, but the other told me she could be useful to me, if I could befriend her.

I walked up slowly to her. "Hey, what's wrong? Why did you escape?"

Still in tears, she slowly started speaking up. "They had treated me badly... Ever since my parents passed away... I had... No one there for me..."

What other choice did I have? I had to console her...

"It's okay... I'm there for you now..." Diego looked into her eyes and gave a warm smile. She returned a smile, as she started to get up.

"We should find a place to put up for the night... Come with me..." As I followed closely behind her.

"Oh, and by the way I'm Eva." I just gave a slight smile, "I'm Diego."

Soon enough, she led us to a cave and settled in for the night.

"So, why did you escape?" I asked. "It's a long story. My parents were always very loving on all 3 of my siblings and myself. We lived pretty peacefully until recently... They were killed by another group of leopards... Leaving 4 of us behind. Their leader had taken us with them as they said something about needing younger fighters. Being the only female... They didn't want me... I was too weak. I could foresee myself ending up like the other females..." She started breaking down again... "Ended up breeding all my life... And here I am, escaping."

"Well, your safe with me now." I smiled as I tried to cheer her up. "Diego? Thanks for consoling me... I really needed to... Let it out..." and just like that, she drifted off into sleep.

I, on the other hand, was wide awake thinking about everything. It had been such a crazy day for me. I mean everything I happening so fast... One moment I'm with the herd and the next? I'm sleeping close to a leopard I hardly know! And Shira... She'll probably thinks I'm some pervert. In the first place, what was I doing, kissing her? Sometimes I should just stop and think. Do I still have a chance with her? Will she still follow Gutt? No, the top priority is still to find the herd again... I must... Get back...

-next morning, with Manny-  
Manny wakes up, turns his head to find Sid and granny looking straight into his eyes.

"What are you looking at?"  
Sid just shakily pointed at his trunk. There was a snake had wrapped itself around it, and was resting soundly.

"SNAKE!" Manny started running as fast as possible, attempting to shake it off by swinging it against rocks, trees, anything he could find.

The snake took a venomous bite into his trunk, before starting to feast on Manny. Awhile later, as Sid had caught up with him, had noticed Manny slumped to his right, on the floor, lifeless.

As he walked up to Manny's side, he saw a green shade on Manny's left tusk.

"Oh Manny! You've got a snake on your tusk!" As Sid walked up to Manny, he also saw... Shira!

"Don't bite my Manny!" Sid commanded, as he picked up a stick from the floor, pointing it at her. Sid steps backwards in horror... "She killed Manny! The tiger killed Manny!" Running around wildly, till granny used her stick to stop him. "Sidney! She's clearing up his wound, don't you see!" Surprised at granny's sudden ability to comprehend the situation better than himself, Sid stopped running and looked at her with a confused look.

"Sloth, I'm trying to get the poison out of your friend. If you don't mind, please stop disturbing me." Shira sarcastically requested, "oh and do get some water to wake him."

After sometime, Sid's clumsy footsteps were heard once again.

"Is this enough?" Sid carries a bowl made out of a shell with his hands, as he approached Shira.

Shira rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ya think?" Looking back at Manny's huge size. "Looks like you've gotta do everything yourself..."

Shira leaped back into the labyrinth of the jungle, on the quest to find water.

"Hey granny, why would you think Shira would help us? After all, she's a pirate."

-meanwhile with Diego-  
Eva was comfortably leaning against the warmth of Diego, and as soon as he woke up to realize this, he stood up. "Eva? You awake? Could you show me the way out? I really have to get back to my herd..." Eva slowly opened up her eyes to see Diego, and she thought,"After telling him everything... He's still fixed on getting back to his friends..."

-Manny's POV-  
"Sid? What are you doing on my trunk?" I groggily opened my eyes to find something green on my trunk. It is a snake!

"Manny! Are you feeling better?" I heard a voice in a distance. As I looked back, expecting 2 sloths, I saw Diego! And he's turned into a ghost! And I was sweating all over... No... This can't be happening! "Ghost! Ghost!" I shouted as I pointed in its direction.

"Relax Manny! It's Shira! She saved you!" Sid reached up for Manny's trunk, attempting to show him his trunk, which had a wound that had been attended to. Still stuttering, "How... I stepped on you..."

"You stepped on a branch instead, missed me by that much." Shira chuckled, before taking on a serious tone, "Since I don't have a crew anymore, can I join you guys?"

"WHAT?!" Manny exclaimed.

"Can we keep her? Please?"

There was an awkward silence, until Manny spoke up, "Well, I wouldn't mind but that depends on what the rest of the herd thinks..."

"Come on! She doesn't bite! Wait... Does she?" Sid asked.

"Well, that depends..." Shira looked straight into Sid's eyes.

"Whatever the case, we have to find Diego."

"Where do we start, captain?"

"Just call me Manny, we start here, and we'll just hope we'll stumble across him."

**Third chapter done! Hope you guys liked it as much as the first and second chapters! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A turn of events 4**

**Finally, the fourth chapter's up! :)**

**This chapter is mostly focused on Diego and Eva.**

**Enjoy! :D**

-Third person, Diego-  
Eva broke the silence, "So, why is this herd of your's so special to you?"

He went into deep thought for a second or two, "Well, my herd is made up of several close buddies that I had met along the way, and were even willing to risk their lives to save mine. Friends like that are hard to find, and what I learnt is that when you do find them, make sure you keep them dear to you. Even though sometimes they do get on my nerves, they will always be dear to me."

-back with manny-  
After searching for Diego from dawn till dusk, for several days now, the search was getting more hopeless by the second.

"Diego!" Manny shouted."...It's useless. We'll never find him if we keep going at this pace."

-meanwhile with Diego-  
"Manny? And he's a mammoth? You sure have an odd herd. Plus, how do you resist eating all of them?"

"Eva, you don't eat your friends now do you?" Diego retorted.

"I never really have close friends... So I guess I wouldn't know..."

Diego's stomach was growling, and had drew Eva's attention.

"Seems like someone's hungry."

"Umm... I'm just a little. Could we hunt to...together?"

"Why not? I think I know the perfect place!"

-back with Manny-  
Shira just shook her head and suggested "We should look for Gutt, and find out if Diego's been taken by them. I mean what if he was taken hostage on Gutt's ship all these while?"

"Wait a minute... You're right, he might be caught. Let's head back."

There it was, a lone gazelle, grazing on the grass. All it saw was a dense forest, doubting the fact that there may be threats nearby.

Diego had received the signal from Eva to advance quietly towards the gazelle, and with one pounce and a swift claw, the gazelle had been pinned and killed by Eva.

"Lunch is served!" Eva spoke in a muffled tone, as the animal carcass hung from her jaws.

-Diego's POV-  
Why isn't she putting it down? What did she want me to do? Grab it from her mouth?! If it was her plan to stop me from eating, it was not working as I had a ravenous appetite.

As I shut my eyes and inched closer towards my meal, I imagined chewing the raw, fresh meat with the blood oozing out of the carcass. Oh, so tasty.

But as I bit down on the area where I expected the meat, there was nothing more than tasteless air.

-Third person-

"Hey! Bring it back here at once or else!"

Eva, still carrying it in her mouth, had playfully denied Diego his meal.

"Or else?" Eva teased.

"This." A golden figure swiftly came out, tickling and licking her at the same time.

Eva started laughing uncontrollably and had dropped the carcass. "Diego, stop!"

Diego had forgotten about how hungry he was, and had playfully chased Eva around.

After some time...

"Now if you will excuse me, it's lunch time." Diego sank his teeth into the carcass.

Eva just sat there on her haunches, amused at Diego wolfing down his food, leaving only the bones behind.

"What?" Diego finally realized her pair of eyes focused on him.

"You know, I'm still a little hungry... maybe because YOU ATE EVERYTHING." She sarcastically laughed it off.

"Eva... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ate everything..."

Eva started giggling at the sight of Diego being so soft.

"So umm... What do you need me to get for you?"

"Umm anything's fine. I'm not really that hungry to be honest."

As dusk approaches, they find a cave to settle for the night.

"Eva? Thanks for spending so much time with me... I really appreciate your company." Diego said.

"Yeah, me too. I'll be staying up for awhile... You go ahead and catch some sleep."

"Well umm... I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Eva."

"Nights Diego."

Eva had been out of the cave for a good half an hour now, and as she came back into the cave, she settled behind Diego, and decides to wrap her forelegs over Diego. "Oh Diego... You're so soft..." Eva started inching unconsciously towards Diego, until her mouth was right outside his ear, "What I really needed was you...to tell me you feel the same way too..."

Diego had been awake ever since he felt her warmth on his fur. He opened his eyes a little, but was careful not to move around too much.

Diego wanted to feel the same way, but with Shira... He couldn't...

On the other hand, his mind started arguing that Shira wasn't even close to him, other than that one forced kiss, Shira hasn't really interacted with him much.

There was a long silence, and just as Eva spoke up, and Diego had closed his eyes again. "I dread the thought of you leaving me for your herd... And I'll be all alone... Again..." A tear or two had been shed, before Diego felt her grip of her forelegs on him slowly fade out, before it became just a contact between her legs and his body...

-Diego's POV-

"Pleasure me... Diego..." Eva had rubbed her soft underbelly seductively against my back. She slowly squeezed me tighter to her sleek, feminine body. Then she spoke up "Pleasure me while I still have you..."

"WHAT?!" I stood up immediately, opening up my eyes. Woah, that was waaaaay too crazy. I'm just friends with her, nothing more. That dream was just so... impossible to happen.

Phew, it was just a dream... Wait what? I didn't feel her paw on my shoulder, so I turned around to scan the cave to find... EVA'S GONE!

The dim sunlight of dawn approaching was enough for me to notice the scratch marks on the soil right outside the cave. It was pretty obvious that something had taken Eva by force.

Nnooo...no... This is all my fault... If only I was awake when she was about to be taken. I could have stopped them from taking her away from me. Instinctively, I ran in the direction of the trail, hoping to find her.

**That's the end of chapter 4! :)**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, feel free to leave a review! :D**


End file.
